The Other Side
by GoInOneDirection
Summary: Threequel to 'Love is poison, it's tempting.' This is the last installment ! Alice and the gang set out to bring back the dead Elena. Along with some new enemies and heros.
1. Research

(A/N. This is officially the last installment of the series. Enjoy !)

Alice took a deep breath as she looked up more phychics, but it was basically dumbies who acted like they had 'the gift of knowing and seeing'.

''Still researching ?'' Jasper said, as he snuck up behind her.

''Huh ? Oh, um. Yes.'' Alice lied. They all thought she was working on a project for school, when the truth was she was trying to find a way to bring _her_ back.

''What exactly is the subject ?'' Jasper asked, with a curious look on his face

''Oh, it's a science...thing.'' Alice lied, again.

''Oh.'' Jasper mumbled

''Change of subject. So, how is he ?'' Alice asked, as Jasper shrugged, but had a upsetting look on his face.

''The same.'' Jasper said, as Alice peaked around the corner to look at Damon, who sat perfectly still.

X

Jasper walked away from Alice, and went over to Stefan and Caroline, who had gotten closer lately, closer as in boyfriend and girlfriend close, even though they say they are not.

''I think we need to talk.'' Jasper said, as Stefan looked up and nodded.

''Is she still doing that _project _?'' Stefan asked

''So-called, and yes she is.'' Jasper said. Jasper and Stefan had sensed something weird in her, ever since...Elena.

''We'll figure it out.'' Jasper said

''Damon could get it out of her, but...'' Emmett said, walking in behind them. Probably eavesdropping on thier discussion.

''But, we shouldn't bother him,'' Stefan said

''No, we shouldn't,'' Jasper mumbled


	2. A Twist In Our Story

Edward and Bella walked into the cemetary. Bella was cold as the cold wind whipped around her, even though her gray sweater was wrapped around her.

''Are you sure your ready for this?'' Edward asked. Bella turned to look at Edward.

''I have to do this.'' Bella said, walking towards the tombstones. Edward grabbed her arm.

''No one's forcing you.'' Edward said.

''_I'm_ forcing me.'' Bella said.

''Bella, you don't have-''

''Edward, I do. Because if this is life now, if she's really gone.'' Bella choked on tears, her voice breaking. ''I have to.'' Bella finished, wiping her eyes. Edward sighed, but gave her a simple nod. Bella walked alone towards the tombstone, _the_ one. It read;

_''Elena Gilbert; Loving sister, daughter, niece, & friend._

_Born; January 17, 1993. _

_Died; October 13, 2010._

Bella felt as if her undead heart had split into two pieces. She shivered, and then two other tombstones caught her eye; her parent's grave. Charlie and Miranda. Bella sighed and closed her eyes.

''Hey,'' Bella heard a voice say. Bella jumped, but turned to see Edward, his hand on her shoulder.

''Hey, I'm fine.'' Bella said, already answering the unasked question that she knew would come out of Edward's mouth.

''You sure?'' Edward asked. Bella nodded her head, and they walked away. Bella took one last look at the tombstone in which Elena and her parents were forever buried. _Goodbye Elena..._

XxX

As soon as Edward and Bella walked thruh the door they heard arguing.

''Shut up!'' Bella heard Jasper yell. Which was strange because Jasper was never cruel.

''Stefan, you need to calm down, now.'' Bella heard Caroline whisper to Stefan, putting her hands to his chest to stop him from getting to...Alice?

''What's going on?'' Edward questioned. Jasper, Alice, and Caroline looked up at Edward, while Stefan's eyes stayed locked on Alice, who appeared to be his target right now.

Jasper sighed. ''Big fight. All Stefan's fault. Get him to explain, because I sure as hell don't understand.'' Jasper said, sounding rather irratiated. He stomped upstairs.

''Stefan? Explanation, please.'' Bella said. Stefan looked away from Alice, as Caroline walked with Alice out of the room.

''She was trying to bring her back, and she didn't tell me, or you, any of us.'' Stefan hissed.

''Who?'' Bella questioned.

''Who? You know who!'' Stefan said. Throwing the table, coming closer to Bella. Edward moved in front of her.

''Oh, you're protecting her? I couldn't protect _her_, my angel, my light.'' Stefan said, tears flowing down his cheeks. He quickly wiped them away, and anger came back to his eyes.

''Stefan, I really don't know what you're talking about.'' Bella said.

''Your dead sister, that's who.'' Stefan stated, Bella's eyes widened.

Bella inhaled. ''What?''

XxX

After a long time of silence with everyone gathered around in the living room, the door slammed open then, then shut. And in came Damon, Damon who was glued to the seat ever since Elena had died was now walking, talking, and annoying again.

''What's with the staring into space thing?'' Damon asked. Bella looked up at him. Should they really tell him? Elena was Damon's weakness, and now was the worst.

''Alice was planning to bring Elena back all along.'' Edward said. Damon's jaw was now set tight, then a smirk lite up his face.

''Then why with the doom and gloom? Shouldn't we be celebrating?'' Damon questioned. Bella looked up at him.

''Alice was hiding it from us, Damon. _Alice_, my sister, our friend. The person we trusted, not only to tell us the truth, but with everything.'' Bella said. Damon just looked down.

The phone rang, Bella ran to pick it up. ''Hello?'' She breathed.

''Bella, just the person I needed to talk to.'' Aunt Judy said. Bella's eyes widened even more. If they got any wider they would probably pop out.

''Hey, Judy. How are you doing?'' Bella said.

''Good, but I need to tell you something. Something that you should have been told as soon as you turned eighteen.'' Judy said. Now Bella had no idea what she was talking about, but it was obviously important.

''What is it?'' Bella said.

Judy took in a breath. ''Bella, you were an only child.'' Bella felt as if the breath had been knocked out of her.

''What?'' She said.

XxX

Judy and Bella talked for hours. Apparently Bella's real father was Charlie, but her mother was not Miranda. Caroline and Elena were not even sisters, they were just best friends, like how they were with Bonnie. But they were only a month old when they starting playing together and stuff, so they really do believe that they are sisters. And Alice and Rosalie are the daughter's of the richest man in all of Mystic Fork's, that will light up thier day. So, Bella is not related to all of these girls that she calls ''sisters'' the only ones that were actually related to each other were Alice and Rosalie.

Bella went to her room and found the old photograph of Bella with all of her ''sisters''. She violently threw it against the wall, letting the glass shatter.

''What was that? You OK?'' Edward said, running into Bella's room.

Bella ran her fingers thruh her hair. ''Come on. There's something you guys need to know.'' Bella said.

XxX

Bella walked downstairs and got everyone gathered into the living room again, this time with Alice.

''Well, I have news. Judy just called me to tell me that we're not sisters.'' Bella explained. She watched Caroline, Alice, and Rosalie's eyes bulge.

''I'm an only child, so is Caroline, and Elena has a brother.'' Bella continued.

''Well, do we know who are parents are?'' Alice asked.

''Yes, Charlie was my father. A women named Isobel is Elena and her brother's Mom. And some rich guy is your dad.'' Bella said. ''Oh, and Care. Your the shrieff's daughter.'' Bella added.

''So, what they just gave us up?'' Caroline added.

''Guess so,'' Bella said.

''This bites,'' Caroline said. Putting her chin in her hands.


End file.
